Carving Her Path
by mistyfiedbycopeland1
Summary: Bo is a loner. She always has been. Disheartened and lost Bo wasn't looking to fall in love. Then Lauren Lewis happens. Sparks fly from the moment they meet but Bo is struggling with a secret. Will She let Lauren in to love her or will the secret she carries keep her pushing away love? Can Lauren help fix Bo's tortured soul? This story is AU
1. Chapter 1

Carving Her Path

Co-written by Mistyfiedbycopeland1 and Doccubus21

**Chapter 1**

**From Dream To Reality.**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day outside, yet Bo found herself laying across her bed trying to drown out the harsh noises coming from within her own home. Putting on her earphones and turning the music up louder, didn't work. Her parents were fighting again. She could tell it was one of their drag out physical fights. She heard the vicious names being shouted by her farther directed towards her mother. Bo flinched every time she heard his harsh venomous tone. With each abusive name toward her mother, her anger grew. She hated getting involved but she wasn't letting her mother get hurt again. The last time she didn't do anything to help, her mother was hospitalized. She had suffered bruises and had to have her jaw sewn shut. Bo always felt guilty for not stepping in and aiding her mother against her tyrannical father.

"SHUT UP, YOU DUMB BITCH!SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU USELESS FUCKING WHORE!" Then there was a loud slapping noise followed by a resounding thump against the wall. The impact rattling Bo's dresser sending a framed photograph of her and her mother crashing to the floor the glass cracking. Seconds after her mother screamed out in pain. Bo tossed her earphones aside and flew out her room towards the disturbance.

When she entered her parents bedroom she saw her farther towing over her limp mother throwing punches, his fists connecting hard into her mothers face. Flying into a rage Bo grabbed hold of her farther. "Get away from her, you bastard. Don't touch her again. If you touch her again I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled, as she dragged him away from her mother,who lay curled in a ball her hands covering her face,sobbing. They wrestled around for not even a minute before Bo tossed him across the room like a rag doll. She quickly ran to help her mother. When her mother didn't respond she panicked. She turned to her farther with her hands bawled into tight fists. She wanted to kill him,then and there. She knew she could easily kick his ass because she was stronger than him. She never did understand why or how or even where her great strength came from. She was in fear of herself. She had come close to hurting him in the past. It was on this day, all control would be lost. As her farther worked on getting back to his feet he began to laugh and taunt Bo about her mother.

Looking back and forth between her parents Bo could feel the monster inside her rising to the surface. She snapped. She released her last tether of control and for the first time released the beast within. Bo was across the room in a blink of an eye and reached for her evil brute of a father and slammed him up against the wall. Her fingers clutched around his thick neck squeezing until his eyes bugged out, lifting him, his feet leaving the floor. She smiled at the fear she saw in his eyes. A whimper and gurgling noise coming from behind her, brought her back from her darkness. Pulling her gaze from her father, she looked across at her mother and saw her looking back through her one good eye the other was swollen shut. That look was enough to bring Bo back into herself, the beast receding back inside. Bo grabbed her cell phone from her back pocket and dialled 911. Bo sat with her mother holding her hand waiting for help to arrive. The ambulance and police arrived sirens blazing. Bo was forced to stand aside as the paramedics assessed her mothers injuries. They acted quickly and rushed her mother onto a gurney and put her inside the waiting ambulance. Bo wasn't allowed to ride with her mother in the ambulance because several paramedics were needed to try to stabilize her condition. Her father was arrested and taken away by the police. She locked herself in her room and tried to still her racing mind by listening to her Barbara Streisand, her mothers favorite artist. She eventually fell to sleep. It wasn't until the next day when she returned home from classes that she found out her mother had passed away earlier that morning from internal bleeding caused from the severe beating she had endured at the hands of her father.

In a great deal of pain she hopped on her bike and took off. She headed straight to the park to ride until her pain was eased. She finally returned home emotionally and physically exhausted.

She sat up planning what she was going to do now. While riding she decided she wasn't going to let her father get his hands on her mothers money. Bo was very intelligent and came up with a plan to ensure that he wouldn't. She easily hacked into her parents joint bank account. She transferred all the money from their account into a dummy account she created. She locked down access to her desktop computer and kept her mother's laptop and transferred all the money into her untraceable offshore account only she could access. She wanted to disappear after her classes. But she was only weeks away from her high school graduation. She was torn about what she should do. She didn't have any other relatives to stay with. She was one month from turning eighteen where she could legally make her own decisions. She wanted to be free and away from her father before he was granted bail. Though without access to her mothers money there was no way he was going to be able to post it. She was about to run when she accidentally found her mothers birthday present. She mentioned it a few months back to her mother in passing. They would talk for hours about Bo's dream of being a motorcycle rider and her mother would always encourage Bo to follow her dreams. They talked about the danger it involved. Her mother did her own research on the sport and she saw to it that Bo ate properly and didn't overindulge in junk food and her favorite soda Dr. Pepper. She saw to it that Bo trained and toned her body because her studies of the sport showed how important it was that the rider was in peak physical and mental condition. She read articles on how riders got injured and she didn't want Bo to be one of those casualties. She was going

to make sure Bo did everything right in order to excel and accomplish her dreams.

Bo sat on the floor next to the bike. She cried as she pulled away the large tarp hiding it. Once uncovered, Bo's heart stopped. Her hands trembled as she touched the beautiful motorcycle. It was the Yamaha YZ250. Overcome with emotions Bo slowly walked around the bike taking in the beautiful sight. "Oh, Ma. I only mentioned the bike in passing, I cant believe you remembered and actually bought it for me. I love mom. I'm going to miss you so, so much."

She went back inside and pulled out the leftover lasagne. As she reheated the plate she thought about how much she loved her mothers cooking. She began to cry as she ate, knowing once she finished all the food it would be for the last time. Her mother will never cook for her again.

She went to bed early, making sure to get a good nights sleep because she knew her mother would want her to continue to pursue her dreams without her. She went to classes the next day pretending she was okay with being sent away. She was already taking college courses at the University. Normally she got out of class at two but her mothers death was being talked about all around campus so her counselor spent an hour talking with her going over her feelings about her mother death and the anger she felt towards her father. Bo trusted Mrs. James, she had helped Bo a lot in her adapting to the differences between college and high school classes. She was in college but she was still just a young teenager. She was studying Zoology and Social Sciences as she was interested in becoming an archaeologist. Her professor had heard about what she was going through and noticed that Bo was having trouble focusing on her lecture, so she told Bo that she could leave early. Over the next month Bo managed to dodge visits from child protective services as she continued to go to classes. She was determined to graduate with her friends.

After graduating at the top of her class she put into affect the rest of her plan before leaving her home behind. She made sure to set up a virus to attack her fathers computer when he opened the email she sent him that he would receive when got home from prison. She used her considerable skill to set it up to look like as if spam email was responsible for the virus. This way no one would know about her hacking into her parents bank account and taking the money. She also packed all her mothers favorite t-shirts to wear and taking a look around her house once last time Bo was finally able to make herself leave. Her friend Johnny pulled up in his Dodge pick-up as she was heading towards the garage. Bo was entrusting her mothers final gift to her to her best friend. He had promised to store the Yamaha YZ250 until she was able to give it a home when she found one.

Bo and johnny lifted it gently into the bed of the truck. Bo punches him in the arm and grabs him by his shirt. "I swear to God, Johnny if you do anything more than turn the engine over on this baby every month, I WILL KILL YOU. Oh and trust me, I'll know." He holds his hands up and then playfully pinky swears Bo before giving her a last hug goodbye with the promise to stay in touch before he drives off with her beloved bike.

She grabbed her knapsack and walked back to the garage and jumped on her trusty diamondback bike. It was the bike her mother surprised her with on her fifteenth birthday. She put on her helmet, jumped on her bike and took off like a bat out of hell out of her driveway. Bo owned a BMX Diamondback Nitrus racing bike. It was Aluminium, light weight and fast. With her emotions running high, Bo was speeding through the traffic and cutting her way in and out in front of cars. She was taking red lights in her haste to get away from what used to be her home. The image of what her mother looked like the last time she saw her was in her head as she raced away. Without her realizing it, she was riding too fast and too recklessly in the heavy traffic. But Bo Dennis knows how to ride a bike. She was the kind of rider with natural born abilities for riding and it showed in the way she manoeuvred her BMX through the congested peak hour traffic.

She was always outside until all hours of the night practicing and honing her skills. She always went for the big stunts, even when she had no idea how to do them. She would always damage her bike. Her mother would always pay for her bike to be repaired because she believed in Bo. She supported her in everything but now that she didn't have her mothers support she felt alone for the very first time in her life and she was scared. Bo had thought buying herself a new bike but she knew it was important that she didn't use the money unless she really needed to just in case the police had found where her mother money had disappeared to. She decided she should go about learning how to repair her own bike.

It had been a month of her being on her own, when she saw a woman on the street struggling with some grocery bags. She jumped off her bike and insisted on helping her picking up the stray oranges that had managed to escape from one of the torn brown paper sacks. She left the other guys that she was cycling with to help. They often gave her a hard time about helping people in need but Bo was never one to follow. She ignored their playful taunts about her being a good little samaritan and grabbed the heaviest grocery bag. When they arrived to the woman's home she was offered money for helping the very grateful woman which Bo refused to take. Instead she was offered a hot lunch instead. During her meal Bo found herself confiding in this kindly stranger expressing the struggles she had endured over the last month after the loss of her mother.

The woman who Bo now knew as Michelle told her that she had seen her riding at the local skate park on more than one occasion and thought she was very talented. Over lunch Michelle grew more and more impressed with the young woman sitting across from her finishing her second helping of minestrone soup. She was saddened by Bo's heavy loss and her living on the streets alone but she was also touched by Bo's soft gentle nature and sunny disposition despite the hard living. Bo's features and frame showed that she hadn't had a decent home cooked meal in quite some time and Michelle was determined to change this.

Michelle talked it out with her husband Nathaniel and together they decided that Bo should stay with them. Bo didn't want to be a burden but she liked the couple and after giving it some thought she took them up on their offer. They had a guest room that wasn't being used so she moved from sleeping on the streets and couch surfing to her own bedroom. She was finally able to concentrate on her studies by attending the local community college picking up where she left off. She made an agreement that as long as she kept her grades up she was able to devote all her free time to her BMX training. After spending a year with the couple they adopted Bo. She was finally able to have the emotional security she so desperately needed. She understood no one could ever replace her mother but she was beginning to feel a sense of stability. For the first time in years she felt wanted and loved.

Bo was riding around on her bike when she feels a now familiar sensation of the beast stirring within her , the hunger was rising to the surface. She pushes the feeling aside as fear sweeps through her body because she knew that sooner or later she would not be able to fight the monster inside her. She would have to take what she needed from some poor unassuming person that happens to be in her vicinity when the beast finally wins. Bo shivers at the pleasure and strength she received from those moments of weakness and she was just thankful that she had been able to stop the wonderful blue energy that seemed to flow from her victims into her mouth during these times of weakness. "Maybe I'm sick or have some weird disease," Bo thinks to herself. Bo shivers again at the memory of the one time that she almost wasn't able to stop. She had left the poor young woman slumped and unconscious and barely breathing on the dirty bathroom floor of a club down town. "What's wrong with me," Bo whispers quietly to herself and what happens if the next time she is unable to fight the monster within she ends up killing her next victim.

**2 years later...**

All her dreams were coming true. She now has a supportive family. She was about to embark on what she knew to be what she'd been dreaming of since she was little girl. In Bo's mind she was only a short time away before she would take part in her first freestyle motocross competition. She knew it wasn't going to be easy making the transition from BMX to Motocross but Bo was no stranger to hard work. Bo's star really started to rise with her first big win in Red-Bull fighters world tour in 2008, where she stole the show. In round one Bo did what she considered a warm up, with stunts such as 360's , Tail Whip's, Airing a Quarter's, One Handers, X Up's and 180's. In the final round she pulled out all the stops, pulling off perfect aerials. She wowed the crowds with the No Footed Can's , Superman's, Flair's, Can Can's and finally pulled off a spectacular Double Back-Flip.

Once the tour was complete she had people in the sport speculating what was next for this rising star. She had reporters wanting to know what Bo was going to do as well. In her interview after her Red-Bull tour she made the announcement that she was making the jump from BMX to motocross . She had a great deal of sports agencies that wanted to represent her and she was being bombarded with offers. Bo wanted to start Freestyle Motocross but she wanted time off to rest her body and mind. Bo was not one to follow what anyone else thought she should do. She did what was best for Bo. She didn't want to go into the sport half assed. She was tired physically and emotionally both from being in the spotlight, people watching her every move and also feeling the loss of her mother not being there to share her accomplishment with her. She knew it was important she be in the best shape of her life mentally as well as physically to avoid injuries. She wanted a long career in the sport that she loves. Her transition from BMX bikes to freestyle Motocross was going to be something she did with the kind of flare only she could produce. After careful consideration she wanted to move back to her hometown of Los Angeles. The sports agency that she had decided to go with were based in Los Angeles and she had a visit to Johnny to make to get her bike back.

Bo finally used her mothers money to purchase a house. The most important thing for Bo was she was in an area where she could practice her stunts. She also wanted a house that gave her privacy and had a large back yard. Bo found what she was looking for in Santa Monica after viewing four other properties.

Two months after moving into her new house, Bo sat relaxing going through a pile of mail when she noticed her. It was Lauren. The beautiful blonde was on the cover of two different types of magazines. To Bo's surprise it was one of the BMX magazine's that she is subscribed to. The other two were called Architecture+Design and Architectural Digest. Bo checked out the cover of Architecture+Design and the beautiful cover shot of Lauren.

The blonde was in a pair of thin black square glasses with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was standing in front of one of the houses she had built. What Bo loved was the fact that Lauren was partially covered in dirt and mud and Bo thought she was the sexiest woman alive. Unconsciously, she licked her lips as she focused on the fact that Lauren had actually let herself be photographed covered in muck for the cover of one of the top Architectural magazines. She quickly separated the magazines from the other mail. She read every syllable of the interviews. "Lauren Lewis" she breathed out. She remembered how she felt when seeing the course Lauren had built for the very first time. It was as if this woman built the course with her in mind. Smiling, she read interview after interview. There was one particular statement of the blonde that caught Bo's attention. "I love the idea of making a ramp or even one day a Super park that doesn't exist. I want to make a park with the most obscure lines. I want to design challenging obstacles to unleash a riders particular talents upon." It gave Bo an idea. Nowadays Bo rides her BMX bike mostly for fun and training. In her interview she spoke of how riding her bike gives her a better understanding, learning and improving getting better at riding. It also got her mentally prepared for when she starts freestyle motocross.

Bo placed the hot cup of chamomile tea she was introduced to by Lauren on the table. Lauren had recommended the tea to Bo as a great way to help her to relax. She sat back getting comfortable as her mind drifted back to the day that she met the beautiful blonde.

**Flashback...**

_As Bo sat in the airport waiting for her plane, she overheard a conversation of two guys sitting across from her. She figured them to be two business men from their appearance in their expensive suites and briefcases. They were ogling over the woman on the cover of a magazine. They were passing it back and forth between them laughing and making crude comments. Their plane was called and both men after taking one last lustful look leave the magazine behind and head off to catch their flight. Bo curiously picked up the discarded magazine. It was an Architecture magazine called 'Construction, Building and Engineering._

_Bo just sat staring for a minute or two, her eyes glued to the vision on the cover. She slowly traced her fingers over the glossy cover. Bo takes it on the plane to read more about the blonde who had completely captured her attention. When the plane lands in Houston, Texas, she heads for the hotel. Once there instead of resting she throws herself across the bed. She grabs the magazine with the blonde on the cover. Her eyes go wide with surprise. Lauren Lewis, the amazingly beautiful goddess on the cover was the one who designed the course that she was going to ride for the final stop on the Red-Bull X-Fighter tour she was in Texas for. _

_She couldn't believe it. Bo quickly pops up on the bed. She needed to meet this woman. It was still early so she called her agent. She wanted to find out everything she could about Lauren. Her agent told her to give her a little time to see what information she could find out. Bo couldn't understand why but she wanted to know who this Lauren woman was. It was something in Lauren's beautiful expressive brown eyes that the brunette found intriguing. The phone began to ring as she paced around her room. As it turned out Lauren was at Realiant Stadium right now going over the course. Other riders were already there taking practice runs. Bo was known for arriving early but she had her own personal ritual. She would arrive days early to first walk the entire course imaging that she was riding it. Then she would actually lay on her back and look around at the surrounding areas and made mental notes of every dip and turn in the course. She sometimes kneeled down and ran her hands through the dirt getting a feel for it as it would runs though her fingers. She once told a room full of reporters "It helps me to focus better and to become one with the course." _

_When Bo first arrived to the stadium her eyes swept across all the intricate details of the dirt course. She imagined herself getting huge air over the numerous high mounds performing some of her most technical and spectacular stunts. Bo fell in love with course at first sight. After recovering from her fantasies of everything she would be able to accomplish on this amazing course her eyes searched for it's creator. She found the blonde surrounded by her team of contractors. Bo watched as Lauren took charge and instructed the group of burly guys what tweaks and maintenance needed to be done to the course to be ready for competition. Bo took a couple of steadying breaths and waiting for her team to disperse and then approached the blonde confidently. _

_When they met and shook hands sparks flew between them. No one else noticed but they both held each others hand a little longer than a regular handshake. Without even realizing it Bo had let her fingers softly caress the back of Lauren's hand. Lauren didn't pull her hand away, she gave Bo's hand a little squeeze in return. Finally realizing that it wasn't just the two of them, Lauren slowly released Bo's hand. Both women blushed taken by surprise by the instant attraction. _

_Lauren wasn't used to being asked for personal tours of her work. However Bo with her growing super star status, had everyone wanting to give her special attention. For the first time Bo put this new found stardom to use. But Lauren didn't agree for that reason. She did it because she found the fact that this incredibly sexy brunette wanted to discuss every in and out of her course. Bo was very excited and she didn't hide it. Lauren found it endearing. Bo was asking so many questions and she listened to Lauren's answers giving the engineer her full and undivided attention. When she liked an answer she would grab Lauren by her forearm and excitedly ask her next question. The blonde couldn't help noticing Bo's firm grip. She attributed it to the fact that Bo had to grip tight onto her bicycle handlebars to control her bike mid-flight._

_She also noticed Bo's very toned arms. If truth be told, she noticed the brunette had a great body. Bo stands at 5'5" and Lauren estimated the she was about 128lbs of lean toned muscle. _

_Bo was dressed casual. She wore a pair of straight leg Levi's with a pair of black ,Nike high tops. Bo's hair flowed down loose about her shoulders. Lauren thought she looked extremely sexy. _

_But it wasn't what had Lauren's attention, though that did play a part. She couldn't believe that Bo was so interested in her course. No other rider had ever wanted to know how the course came to be, they just rode on it without a thought on how it was built and how much blood sweat and tears went into it's creation. When the tour ended Bo thanked Lauren profusely. Just as the blonde went to turn and walk away Bo stopped her. " Um, Lauren, I was wondering if I left you a ticket would you come and see me ride your beautiful course?" She asked. Lauren shyly accepted the invitation trying not to blush at the brunette's obvious interest. Bo laughed awkwardly and then joked, "Not that you'd need a ticket. It is your course after all but I'd really like to be the one who officially invites you." Lauren let her hair fall in front of her face. It was too late. Bo could see the woman blush. She waited for Lauren to look up again. When she finally looked up, Bo and Lauren both smiled and Lauren quietly accepted Bo's invitation before walking away._

_As Lauren sat watching Bo competing she easily understood what all the hoopla that Bo was bringing to the sport. She rode with no fear and no boundaries. For example, for a lot of the other riders they saw the vert ramp as a place to do lip tricks. Bo on the other hand used it as a launching pad. Lauren watched in awe as one of Bo's people called out any vert trick that Bo easily pulled off. After winning the competition Bo spoke to the media, Lauren approached her. She asked if Bo wanted to meet up later that night because she wanted to discuss with her, her performance and get her thoughts on the course. They made plans to have dinner..._

_**Should we continue...**_

* * *

_**Mistyfiedbycopeland1's Author's Note: Hi Guys this is my new story. I have joined forces with my girlfriend Doccubus21. Read and let US know if we should continue. Doccubus Forever!**_

_**Doccubus21's Author's Note: Hello Lost Girl fan fiction readers. I hope you enjoyed the extra long first chapter of this new totally AU Lost Girl Story written by my awesome girlfriend and I. I have not stopped writing No Fate but My Own, I have started on the next chapter and I will be posting it soon. So please let us know what you think. Lots of Love xxoo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**When Engineering Meets Artistry.**

* * *

**Flashback continues...**

Lauren inadvertently found herself checking out Bo's ass in her tight jeans as the brunette walked in front of her towards the secluded booth in the far corner of the restaurant. Lauren blushed slightly at the indiscretion and raised her eyes, looking straight ahead. She hadn't ever been so affected by a woman before. Lauren wanted to get to know Bo because she had a feeling that the beautiful brunette's insides would be even more endearing and beautiful than her outer appearance. After the amazing time she had with her at the track, she found herself wanting to explore the instant connection she had felt with Bo. None of the other riders had ever shown such genuine interest in the tracks that she designed. Some of the guys had pretended interest giving her empty compliments as a way to try to get into her pants, which of course were unsuccessful with her being gay. Though if Bo had tried to do the same thing as the rest of them she would have shut Bo down too, it would have been difficult to say no to the sexy woman but she would have still turned her down. Lauren needed to feel a connection, she wasn't into empty one night stands with strangers. No, Lauren needed more than that. But Bo was different, she knew it. Bo's eyes had shone with her excitement and interest as Lauren had answered her many questions during her tour of the course. She had laughed and smiled easily as Lauren got carried away and started to geek out and babble about the ins and outs of her work.

Bo turned towards Lauren upon arriving at their table. "After you," she says with a charming smile. Lauren returned the smile and slid into the horseshoe shaped booth. Bo shimmied in the other side sitting directly across from the blonde. "So, now that you have me here all to yourself, what would you like to do with me?" Lauren tries not to blush at the flirtatious innuendo.

Lauren clears her throat and nervously licks her lips as she stares into Bo's dark playful eyes. Lauren notices Bo's eyes shift to her mouth when she licked her lips. The brunette's gaze lingers on the blondes lips for several long seconds before looking back into Lauren's light brown orbs. "Well I thought we could get to know each other. I enjoyed our talk earlier and thought we could be...friends," Lauren says shyly, her eyes lowering to look at her fidgeting hands. _"God, she probably thinks I'm pathetic. Lets be friends. Good one, Lauren! She probably thinks you are some loner geek who has no friends,"_ Lauren thinks to herself in mortification. She was nervous. Now that she didn't have her work to hide behind and they were alone, she found herself shy and awkward.

Lauren sees Bo's hand reach out and settle over her fidgeting hands stilling them. The blondes breath hitches at Bo's gentle touch she looks up to find Bo smiling sweetly at her. "I would like that, Lauren. I don't have a lot of friends," Bo confesses. Lauren sees sadness flash across Bo's features for a moment before it is quickly replaced with another smile. Bo removes her hand and sits back against the seat, she rests her arms along the top of the booth. She looked confident and relaxed. Lauren leans back as well feeling a little less nervous than she had been feeling a few minutes ago. Bo breaks the silence. "So, Lauren...Tell me about yourself. Are you married? Boyfriend?"

Lauren blushes, "Um No. No husband, no boyfriend. I, uh have been single for a year and a half since I broke up with my girlfriend." Lauren watched Bo's face trying to get a read on whether Bo was pleased to learn that she was a) single and b) a lesbian. But Bo hid what she was thinking and feeling very well and Lauren was still left wondering if her attraction was one sided. Lauren had felt certain that the spark had been mutual but what if that was just Bo? That she was just naturally flirtatious and charming. Maybe she was reading signs that were nothing more than just Bo being friendly because she was lonely and hadn't felt this kind of connection with another woman in so, so long. Lauren decided to turn their conversation over to Bo. She wanted to know all about Bo. "So, Bo..How did you get into riding? You looked so natural and relaxed when you were practicing. It is like the bike becomes an extension of you and the amazing air you managed to get off the jumps. WOW!"

It was Bo's turn to blush and let out a small laugh. Moments later though her eyes lose their sparkle and her face becomes serious. Lauren can almost see that Bo is being transported back to memories of her past and they are not happy ones. _"Who is this woman? And what has happened in her past that is able to douse that bright light inside of her. I want to know. I want to know everything about this remarkably complex creature before me,"_ Lauren thinks, as Bo thinks about how to answer Lauren's question.

"I used to ride as a kid, for hours, to clear my head. My parents...they..fought...a lot and I would jump on my bike and ride as far away as I could to try to escape it. One day while riding I came across a local skate park. It had a huge half pipe, a bowl and a Funbox with ledges and rails. It was the most amazing place I had ever seen. I sat and watched the skate boarders and BMX riders for hours, doing so many different stunts and tricks. When it got dark I climbed on my now inadequate mint green girls bike complete with a basket on the front and rode home. I was pleased to see that my father was passed out drunk in his chair and I talked to my mom about what I had seen." Bo's face crumbled a little at the mention of her mother. Lauren wanted to go to Bo, to hold her, to take away the hurt that had come across the brunette's features. But she didn't, she waited patiently for Bo to gather her thoughts and feelings before continuing. "My mother was my best friend and biggest supporter. The next day I had my first BMX bike, the first of many," Bo says with a laugh. "I would go to the skate park every chance I got and I would practice and learn from anyone who was willing to teach me. I would try tricks without fear and ended up bruised and bloody a lot and often wrecked my bike in the process. But as the months flew by I got better and better. Soon I was doing the hardest tricks I could do and was pulling them off perfectly. I worked on putting together sequences of different tricks and tried working them together. I felt free and alive when I was riding, there was no better feeling in the world..and...then..." Bo stops talking unable to talk about what happened that night and how her mother was taken away from her. "Wow listen to me carrying on. I'm probably boring you to tears," Bo says, with a forced smile. Lauren knew Bo was covering the fact that she wasn't able to talk about whatever had happened to her mother.

"Maybe we should order now," Lauren says, giving a nod to the waiter who had been hovering nearby waiting to take their order. After ordering their food and a couple of drinks, Lauren decided to show Bo how much of a star she was becoming. Lauren had been emailed a link to a video of Bo that had been posted on YouTube. It was titled "Bo Dennis, Rising Star: Competing with the big boys and winning."

"What has you smiling all of a sudden Miss Lewis?" Bo inquired as she watched Lauren's hand disappear into her aviator jacket.

"I've got something to show you. I was emailed a link to a video the other day," Lauren said with playful, twinkling eyes.

"A video of what?" Bo's interest was peaked as Lauren pulled out her iPhone from her inside pocket.

"Of you, Bo! I tell you, if people weren't aware of who Bo Dennis was before...well...lets just say, I think the word is out and your star is about to go super nova!" She smiles as she brings up Bo's video. She notices that the video that had had over 100,000 views when she had watched it on its first day of being uploaded, had now, a day later gone viral! The counter below the video showed that it had been viewed by more than 250,000 times and it had only been up for two days. Lauren holds her phone out towards the middle of the table facing Bo and pressed the play icon. She sat smiling as she watched Bo watch herself. Bo stared at the small screen shocked that she was watching a video of herself on YouTube. "So, tell me, where was this taken?" Lauren asked referring to the video, curious as to where it had been filmed.

"Where did you get that?" Bo asked shyly, not even registering that the blonde had asked about it's origins.

Lauren gave her a disbelieving look. Could Bo really not know how much of a star she was becoming? "Its all over the internet, Bo. You've gone viral. Everyone wants to know who you are and what kind of impact you are going to have on this mostly male dominated sport. You should read some of these comments about your riding and just how amazing you are!

To hide her blush, Bo started to take sips from her drink. She motioned to Lauren. "Do you mind if I...The lights kinda shining on the screen making it difficult to see." She motioned toward all the empty space in the booth between them. Lauren and Bo both slide along the vinyl horseshoe shaped booth meeting each other in the middle, their legs touching. They sat close together and watched the video together. Lauren could feel the heat from Bo's thigh through her jeans. Her heart began to pound as Bo continued to watch the video as if completely unaware of what their closeness was doing to the blonde. "You're incredible Bo." Lauren whispered unable to hide her awe as she reached out and grabbed Bo's hand that lay on the table between them and held it gently as they continued to watch the remainder of the clip.

She couldn't believe it. Lauren had a video of her. Bo smiled widely as she watched the video lost in the memories of where the movie had been recorded. Just moments into the clip she knew it was a video of her filmed during her time at The Suzuki Camp Carmichael.

She had met a sweet little ten year old girl named Sofia who was a huge fan. She had taken pictures with her but had wanted to give her enthusiastic little fan something special that she would never forget. So upon realizing that Sofia's cameras had video mode too, she had told Sofia that she could also video her during one of her course runs, if she wanted. She had talked to Mr. Carmichael and upon receiving his permission, she had set the giddily excited fan up in the perfect area where she could film her. Bo had even given Sofia permission to put her name on it.

It was Bo's first time riding the 450 Super cross course. The owner and riding legend Ricky Carmichael himself had personally invited Bo to come and attend his camp. Suzuki camp is a special riding school with it's facility located in Tallahassee, Florida. When the word got out Bo would be attending reporters and fans from all over had flocked to the facility to see her in action. That's how Sofia had come to be at the facility.

Ricky Carmichael is the legendary Motocross and Super cross racer. He's known as "The Goat" which stands for Greatest Of All Time. He's retired from professional Motocross racing but is still a prominent figure in the sport. Currently, Carmichael is a regular at providing co-commentary on CBS and Speed Channel's Super cross coverage. After hearing all the buzz going around about Bo and doing his own research, he decided to reach out to Bo's people and have her come train one-on- one with him. He had told her on her arrival that he saw something special in Bo and that he had no doubt that Bo would go far in her career. Upon meeting and having spent time talking with her, he knew he was right about this young woman and that he would watch her redefine the sport and take it to a whole new dimension.

An hour later after enjoying a delicious meal and some wonderful conversation, Lauren took Bo to an ice cream parlor that someone had recommended she go, for dessert. As the women ordered their cones both were thinking that they didn't want the night to end. Bo ordered Butter Pecan while Lauren had cookies and cream and after receiving their cones they walked along eating the creamy sweet ice cream talking and laughing. All of Lauren's earlier nervousness was completely gone as she just allowed herself to enjoyed Bo's company. It was a beautiful evening that unfortunately had to end.

Lauren could see the regret in Bo's eyes as she explained that she had to cut the evening short. "Lauren, thank you for dinner. I hate to end this because its been the most relaxing time I've had

in weeks with all of the events and the traveling for competitions, but I'm off again in a few days. She smiled as she licked her cone enjoying the indulgence of the sweet ice cold treat. _"I'll have to do an extra session at the hotel gym before bed tonight,"_ she thought to herself, because she had spoiled herself at dinner too. She had ordered the penné alfredo with chicken and it had been divine. She had wanted to forget about her healthy food regimen tonight to just enjoy everything about this date,_ "was this a date?"_ with the breathtaking Lauren Lewis. Lauren stopped and sat on a bench. Bo followed and sat facing her, left leg resting on the wooden bench, her shin resting against Lauren's thigh. Bo found herself wanting to touch Lauren in these small intimate ways and her stomach fluttered when Lauren's breath hitched at the subtle but intimate contact. Bo rested her hand on her bent knee, her finger tips touched Lauren's leg featherlight but it still made the brunette's heart race. She filled the now composed and attentive Lauren into her travel plans. "I'm on my way to Switzerland! Every year, Zurich hosts this great festival called, and it has big air events. It is one of the top extreme sports events in Switzerland and so many of the big names go there. There are dozens of demonstrations and competitions as well as several live concerts. The atmosphere is going to be amazing. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. Right now though, I'm tired from today's events and need to rest up and prepare for the festival." Lauren nods her head letting Bo know that she understood completely.

Lauren stands and motions that they should get going. Lauren didn't want to be responsible for Bo not being rested up and ready to show the people of Switzerland just how amazingly talented she was. "Why don't I drop you off to your hotel so that you can get started on winding down your body and mind." Bo blushed a little at Lauren's words and the way her eyes had wandered all the way up her body before meeting her eyes. Lauren smiles at Bo and for the first time thinks that the connection was definitely mutual. She just didn't know what category this connection fitted into yet. Was it the connection you have with a great long lasting friendship or was it the connection that would develop into them becoming lovers. _"God, I hope so,"_ Lauren thought to herself as they stared deeply into each others eyes.

Bo was the first to break off the longing gaze. "No, Lauren you don't have to, I wouldn't want to put you out.. I can catch a cab, no problem."

"I don't want you to have to... Come on, it's no trouble at all." Lauren kept walking back to her car. Bo followed, smiling and excited. She had to run to catch up to Lauren, who was sitting on the hood of her car finishing her cone by the time Bo reached her. "Took you long enough." Lauren joked. Bo laughed and nudged the blonde playfully.

"It's those long legs of yours, they are hard to keep up with," Bo countered back flirtatiously, giving her a beaming cheeky smile.

Lauren let out a nervous laugh in response, her cheeks going pink. _"Get it together, Lauren!"_ she chided herself. Bo was disarmingly charming and so incredibly stunning. Lauren was unable to control the thump of her heart inside her chest every time Bo smiled at her a certain way or in moments like this when she said something that was seemingly just an innocent offhand comment and yet she found herself reading so much more into it then that. She prided herself on being level headed and in control of her emotions but with Bo, well, she was putty in her hand. She felt like a teenager and it was very unsettling to her._ "Say something, Lauren! You are just staring at her like an idiot. You are meant to be taking the exhausted woman back to her hotel. Get to it!" _Lauren slips of the hood and stands, she pops the last bite of her cone into her mouth and pulls her keys out of her pocket. She unlocked her car and opened the door for Bo. The brunette smiled and slid into the passenger seat, immediately resting her head on the head rest and closing her eyes. Lauren was quiet all the way back to Bo's hotel. The silence was comfortable as if they had known each other for years. Lauren spent the drive thinking about when she would be able to see the brunette again and that even if it was tomorrow, it wouldn't be soon enough.

As Lauren pulled up in front of the hotel she noticed that Bo had indeed fallen asleep during the drive. She turned the car off and sat watching the beautiful woman. As she sat taking in the relaxed features of Bo's slumbering form, she stopped herself from reaching over and brushing the stray strand of dark hair that had fallen across her face. Lauren knew that it was important for her and Bo to be friends first, to truly get to know one another. But she knew already that she wanted so much more with the woman sleeping soundly next to her. She sat watching her, mesmerized and unable to look anywhere else. Bo started to stir and her eyes opened to find Lauren watching her. She looked embarrassed when she realized she had fallen asleep. "Gosh, Lauren. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

Lauren shakes her head indicating that there was no need for Bo to apologize. "No, Bo, it's fine really. You have had a very busy and tiring day, I'm surprised you managed to stay awake during dinner to be honest. You must be exhausted. Sorry and here I am going on and on when you could already be inside the hotel and half way up to your room by now." Lauren shuts up, realizing that once again Bo had her babbling.

"Come with me," Bo suggested suddenly.

Lauren's throat tightens. "Come with you?" Was Bo asking Lauren to go up to her room? Would I go? No it was way too soon, wasn't it?

Bo turned in her seat facing Lauren, her eyes lighting up with excitement. " Come with me to Switzerland, for the festival. Would you want to accompany me, to watch me compete and we could hang out in between events?"

"Oh," Lauren said, mostly with relief with just a tiny dash of disappointment.

Bo not realizing what Lauren had thought she was asking, faltered in her excitement taking the ''oh'' as a refusal at her invitation. "Oh of course. I'm sorry, Lauren. You have a job and a life. I couldn't possibly expect you to be able to just take off to Switzerland with barely a moments notice. I should have thought of that, it's just I had such a great time tonight and it's been a long time since I've had a friend that I can see on a regular basis. The constant traveling and competitions don't leave me much time to socialize, I think I may be a little drunk off it," Bo said, now babbling herself.

"No, Bo. I would love to see you compete in Switzerland and I could also go as a work expense. It would be a great opportunity to check out what some of the other people in my field are creating in the way of courses and tracks. It's a good way to keep in touch and develop new ideas so that I can keep things fresh and on the cutting edge so I can stay at the top of my field." Lauren explained, not liking the look of disappointment that had crossed Bo's face. _"Plus, I would do anything to spend __more time with you,"_ she thought to herself.

"Really?" Bo's spark and excitement had returned tenfold at the blondes acceptance of her invitation. Even though Lauren seemed to want to go more so she could see what the course was like rather than the idea of spending time together, Bo was just excited that Lauren would be there.

"That's great, Lauren. I will call you with all the details tomorrow morning okay," Bo said as she opened the door and stepped out of the car. After closing the door Bo leaned into the open window giving Lauren a spectacular view of her ample cleavage. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Lauren and I look forward to us becoming great friends. Goodnight. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I had a great time too, Bo. Now go, get some rest you deserve it," Lauren said with a wink and a smile.

"Okay night," Bo said again before she headed towards the glass doors of the hotel.

"Sweet dreams, Bo," Lauren whispered softly unheard by the brunette before driving off into the night...

* * *

**Mistyfiedbycopeland Author's Note: For those of you who might not know of BMX, thanks for letting me introduce to you one of my favorite sports. Now hop on and enjoy the ride with Bo, Lauren and of course Lauren's best friend Kenzington. Oh you all didn't think I'd forget about the quirky little Kenzington now did you. For those of you who read or are reading Laws of Attraction, you already know Kenzi  
has a place in Lauren's life. I will be having her make her first appearance in the upcoming chapter three. **

**Doccubus21 Author's Note: Thank you all for the huge response and eager encouragement to continue :) I hope this chapter didn't disappoint and that you will continue with the reviews and thoughts ;) xxoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Carving her path**

**Chapter 3**

**Friendships And Bonding**

Bo tossed and turned in the large king size bed in her hotel suite. After her dinner with Lauren she had headed to the hotel gymnasium to get a workout session in, before retiring for the night. She was beyond exhausted but was unable to shut off her mind to sleep. Her thoughts were consumed by Lauren Lewis. She had never been so affected by another human being in her entire 23 years on this earth. Lauren had held her captivated from the moment they had met outside the restaurant. The memories of her beauty and grace made her body ache. Bo sighed and turned over again. What had this angel done to her. Angel? Why did Bo think of Lauren as an angel? She had seemed to glow with a light, a bright shimmering light that had surrounded the statuesque woman. But it wasn't just that she was incredibly attractive that had Bo unable to stop thinking about the engineer. After Lauren's initial shyness, she had seemed to burst with energy and passion. She had laughed and joked but had also showed a quiet compassion when Bo had found herself opening up to her about her childhood. Bo kept her past close to her chest and shared it with no one and yet after just a short meeting with Lauren she had wanted to share things with her, she had wanted Lauren to see all of her, not just what the public saw. She had enjoyed her evening with Lauren immensely and was delighted that they were going to be friends. Bo's heart had almost burst with joy when Lauren had agreed to accompany her to Switzerland. She had wanted to lean over and kiss her but hadn't wanted to push Lauren. They had only just met for goodness sake. What would Lauren of thought if Bo had just given into those feelings and pounced on her. No. Bo was determined to keep her obvious attraction and growing feelings to herself for now. Lauren had nervously babbled that she had wanted her and Bo to be friends and Bo was determined not to mess with her new friendship. Bo didn't have a lot of real friends. She had a lot of people fawning over her and pretending to be her friend but not many real friends that knew her beyond being an amazing athlete who was moving up the ranks like a shooting star.

Suddenly Bo's pulse spiked and the unusual sensations that she had been getting on and off for the last few years came to the surface again. She knew that she would have to find a willing person in the next few days to help her with whatever this was.

She would have to get physical with a random stranger. She had lost count of the amount of people she had kissed to get the blue energy from them to calm the beast inside. The beast always won in the end and it was another reason she hadn't given in and kissed Lauren like she had wanted to. She didn't know what the energy was that flowed from the people she kissed that went into her but it made her feel amazing. She had managed to stop before killing anyone so far but she feared that her feelings for Lauren would make her hunger harder to control. Hunger? Hunger for what, the blue energy? What the fuck is wrong with me! What about the intense sexual cravings that seemed to come with this hunger. Could I be dangerous to Lauren? Bo punched the mattress in frustration and fear. What if she hurt Lauren by getting closely involved with her and pursued her the way she really wanted to. She loved the way Lauren made her feel, these feeling were scary but so very intoxicating as well. She wanted Lauren Lewis to be more than just her friend, so, so much more then that. Bo sat up in bed and turned on the bedside table lamp. The light cast shadows in the dark room. Bo grabbed her mothers laptop and powered it up. She needed to find out what was wrong with her and how to fix it. She opened up the browser and started typing her symptoms into the search engine.

An hour later and no further forward she cried out her frustration to the empty room, "damn it!" So the search engine had taken her to several problems or illness's that she may have and they were all ludicrous in her opinion. Psychosis and Delirium were the top contenders because she is apparently having visual hallucinations when she is experiencing the blue energy transfer when she kisses people. Some of her other symptoms pointed to her being a sex addict but she wasn't actually having sex with these people she often felt better after just kissing them and getting that mysterious blue substance. "Fuck!" she said in frustration and slams her fists down onto the keyboard. She gasps in surprise when she hears something clink inside her mothers laptop. Bo looks in concern at the machine. Had she broken something inside the computer, the screen was still lit up, the laptop looked physically intact. She lifted it up and gave it a little shake. Something had definitely come loose inside.

Bo grabbed her little toolkit from her suitcase and found a small screwdriver. She shut down the laptop and begun taking the laptop apart. What she found was a small silver key with just three numbers etched into the shiny metal. It had been stuck to the underside of the keyboard housing and must have come loose when she had hit the laptop in her frustrations. Her mother must have hidden it, feeling that it was the safest place. This laptop was the only thing that her father didn't touch. He had had his own desktop computer in his office and had insisted that her mother was to never touch it, so he had allowed her to buy the laptop. Bo turned the small key over and over in her fingers, the first signs that dawn was approaching showed through a small crack in the closed curtains. She slipped the key onto her keyring and proceeded to put the laptop back together. She figured the key was to a lock deposit box at the bank in her home town. Curiosity burned inside her, what had her mother kept inside the box and hidden the key away to protect. Bo rubbed tiredly at her eyes. She couldn't think about this now, she needed to concentrate on Switzerland and performing well there. Bo hadn't been back to her home town since she left five years ago, if she had a choice she would never go back there. But she knew that as soon as she was back from Switzerland she would be making that trip. She had to find out what her mother had stashed away and if it had anything to do with her or her father. Bo sighed wearily she had five hours max to get some rest before making the final arrangements for her trip tomorrow. She called the front desk and requested a wake up call in four hours and then climbed back into bed and willed herself to get some long needed sleep...

**That same morning...**

Lauren sat back in her chair after rescheduling the last of her appointments so she was freed up to head to Switzerland with Bo the next day. She had come into work early to finish up a couple of things that couldn't of waited till she got back. In just a few hours she was meeting her best friend Kenzington at the espresso pump café downtown. Lauren was extremely protective of Zee (Kenzington) ever since her friends grandfather's death a year before. Zee had idolized her grandfather and it still affected her especially with all the family tension surrounding his will. Lauren sits back and remembers the last time she and Zee saw Albert Rothchild I before his death.

**FLASHBACK...**

"Are you sure about this granddad? If I leave who's going to take care of you  
while I'm gone? You need me." She tried convincing her grandfather.

"I can take care of myself while you're away. Listen to Lauren. She's right about you needing time to clear your head. You have been cooped up in this house too long, Darling. So you're going to go to away with Lauren up to the mountain chalet for a few days. I'm giving you the private jet so I know the both of you are safe.

Lauren grabbed her best friend pulling her into a tight hug. "Come on Zee you need this. If you stay here then I'm not going either because it will be no fun without you. I'm not leaving my best friend alone at a time like this. I know you are worried about your Poppa but he really wants you to go on this trip." Lauren whispers into Zee's ear before releasing her.

"But ,Lauren, I can't leave him. He not well enough to look after himself right now. I won't be good company." The petite woman whined, trying her best to make her friend understood.

Lauren grabbed her best friend by the shoulders and looked at her seriously. "I'm not going away without you, you got that. You're forgetting something Zee. Albert is like my grandfather too, but he wants you to get away for a few days. There's no point in you being here just waiting for something bad to happen."

Kenzington's grandfather assured her it was okay for her to go away, that he had a nurse coming in while she was gone. But Kenzington started crying and refused to leave her grandfathers side. "Kenzington you are going and that is final, please sweetie don't argue with me on this. You go with Lauren and take time for yourself, you have barely left my side in weeks. I'm asking you to let your best friend help take care of you for a change, you're looking way too thin and pale. The car will be here to pick you two up in a few minutes. So scoot and get packing.

"But you're sure about this, right? You don't mind me going away? What if you need me? I don't want to...I mean what if you...I don't want you to not be here when I get back." Kenzington sobs.

Before she could finish her sentence Lauren was pulling her into a tight hug. "Zee, enough! You cant think that way and beside pops really wants you to go. So no more arguments, I'm your best friend and you're coming with me. You need to take a break for a few days, to clear your head and get some much needed sun. You need a rest from all this. You are physically and emotionally exhausted and I can see this is effecting you to the point where your not sleeping anymore. In the last few weeks how much uninterrupted solid sleep have you had?"

Kenzington sighs and looks at Lauren and nods with resignation. "Okay you're right. I haven't been sleeping well and some fresh mountain air would probably do me some good. But it's just so hard, Lauren, my poppa's my heart and I want to spend as much time with him as I can.

"Go on sweetie. I'll still be here when you get back. There's still some air in these old tires." Kenzington smiles and gives her grandfather a hug before leaving the room to pack. Lauren turns to follow but Albert Rothchild I grabbed her arm gently, getting her attention. "Lauren, I want you to promise me that you will look after my girl for me when I'm gone."

Lauren looks into Albert's kindly pale blue eyes and said, "Of course Mr. Rothchild. I will love and protect her like a sister."

"Promise me," he said, closing his eyes and taking a shuddering breath.

"I promise," whispered Lauren softly. Lauren had a feeling that Albert wanted her to take Kenzington away because he knew his time on this earth was running out.

Albert pats Lauren on the arm. "Good girl, now off you go and help my darling granddaughter pack...

They returned after the weekend to learn that Albert Rothchild I had passed away peacefully in his sleep. He had left Kenzington a note but she had never shared what it had said with anyone even Lauren.

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

**I****ntroducing Kenzington Rothchild III**

Kenzington Rothchild III. Socialite. Heiress. Business woman. It's said at birth we are all born with a clean slate. We have no history. We have no past, just a future. This wasn't the case for a little baby girl named Kenzington Rothchild III who was born with a gold spoon in her mouth. She was in the rare percentage of having her entire future planned out for her well before her birth. Her father Richard Rothchild II had wanted a son to follow in his famous families footsteps. His son was a lock-in to attend any one of the top Ivy league University's in the country. Harvard. Princeton. Yale or Stanford. But like all the men before him, he was destined to be a Harvard man. But to Richards surprise, instead of having the son he had always dreamed of he was blessed with a beautiful daughter. But to hear him tell it, it was more of a curse. Because she was a girl he set the bar even higher. His expectations for her were far beyond reason. In his mind she was a Rothchild. Period. As far as he was concerned, everything she did was a reflection upon him and his legacy. He hated the fact she wasn't the son he had always dreamed of.

Kenzington had a mind for business but an even stronger love for science. So it was no surprise to those close to her when she picked California Institute of Technology over her father's Alma Mater, Harvard University. When she proudly announced her decision at the dinner party in her honor, her father had gone ballistic. "Your going where?" He had yelled, his eyes bugging out. "No Rothchild has ever gone to any other college than Harvard! No child of mine is going to the California Institute of Technology instead of my Alma Mater. You, young lady, are going to Harvard, Period. It's where your great grandfather went, it's where my father went and it's where I went. You're the next in line for the Rothchild legacy and you're going." When Kenzington opened her mouth to speak, her father cut her off. "Kenzington Rothchild III your my..." he stops mid-sentence, shaking his head at the near slip up. "You're my daughter, carrying my last name, damn it. You will attend Harvard and that's it. Do you understand me? Do you understand the responsibility of the name you carry? You're a Rothchild! Do you have any idea how much went into planning the life you have? Now like it or not you will be attending Harvard in the fall. Now this conversation is over." He slammed his drink down, spilling it. He walked away leaving Kenzington upset and shaken.

Everyone stood mortified. All eyes were on Kenzington. But instead of causing  
a bigger scene she took a sip of her drink and walked away without saying  
a word. As she stood outside trying to gather herself, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Without having to look back to see who it was she knew. It was her grandmother. "Hey there kiddo. I wanted to make sure you're alright. Lets go for a walk. She directed her granddaughter towards the garden. Once they were away from the house she swept Kenzington into a hug. "I'm sorry your father ruined what should have been your night. For what it's worth I don't agree with him. I would love for you to go to Harvard and follow in your grandfather's foot steps but I have to insist that you don't. I think you attending the California Institute of Technology is a perfect fit for you. You have always been a little science geek even when you where little. I remember when you set your little homemaker oven on fire while conducting some kind of experiment." She laughed and hugged her granddaughter again.

"Enough talk,come on. I have your grandfathers present for you." She handed her a large velvet box." She kissed Kenzington on top of her head. "You remind me of me when I was younger. Only you have a lot more spunk than I ever did. You're really not going to Harvard? I think it takes guts to follow your heart with all the pressure your father puts on you. You are a science geek and always have been. I can see you walking the halls of Cal Tech. Let me guess what your going to major in, uh lets see, engineering?" She tilts her head smiling.

"Actually, Grans, you are half right. I'm actually doing a double major in Engineering and Physics."

She makes a funny face at her granddaughter, "Of course you are sweetie. You were never one to take the easy road. Now open your present already." She joked.

Kenzington opened the box. Inside was a beautiful gold chain with a diamond pendent. "It was my mother's and I want you to have it. It's been in the family for generations. Four generations to be exact. Kenzington started crying. "Okay so lets go for a ride. She pulled Kenzington toward her husbands garage. She typed in the code to unlock the door. Once inside she stood trying to decide on which of his exotic cars she wanted to drive. She picked the love of his life, the Bugetti Veyron. To Kenzington's surprise her grandmother tossed her the keys. "Here ya go kiddo, you're driving, I didn't bring my glasses. Oh did I mention this is your present to you from your grandfather? He made it clear to me that you're the only person he trusted to appreciate them for the works of engineering art that they are." She smiled at her name sake.

Kenzington froze, the keys hitting her in the shoulder and clattered to the floor. "H-he what? He left me his babies? These are all mine?" She asked as she looked around the garage full of the most exotic and fastest cars in the world. Some of them were one of a kind prototypes that never went into production. "Oh, Poppa, I miss you so much," whispered Kenzington softly.

**Lauren and Kenzington.**

Lauren scanned the busy café for her best friend. Lauren was running a little late because of a pile up on the freeway. She had messaged and told Zee that she was going to be late but she hadn't expected to be nearly forty minutes late! Lauren hated tardiness and even though the situation and the resulting lateness was out of her control she was still annoyed with herself. She spotted Zee sitting at a corner table next to the window. She looked out at the busy street beyond, sipping at her latté, deep in thought. The young woman was either unaware or was simply ignoring the quiet whispers and pointing as people coming into the coffee shop noticed the well known woman.

Zee, known to everyone else in the world as Kenzington Rothchild III and heir to one of the largest and profitable chocolate empires in the world, was her bestest friend in the whole wide world. Her Grandfather, God rest his soul had built up Rothchild Chocolatiers Ltd from the small company left to him by his father in 1952 to the Goliath it was today. At his death just over a year ago, Albert Rothchild I was estimated to have been worth $20.4 Billion Dollars. If someone had told Lauren a couple of years ago that she would become friends with one of the most newsworthy and well known socialites in the city, she would have laughed in their face at the absurdity of it. But now as she wound her way through the packed tables towards Zee, she just smiled a huge grin when, Zee looked away from the window and greeted the blonde with a smile and a wave.

Lauren instantly knew that something was wrong and that Zee was wearing her "Everything's just peachy" mask for all the gawker's sitting around her. Her smile faltered as Lauren sat down in the chair opposite her and took her hand. "Zee? What is it? What's wrong?"

Kenzington's eyes brimmed with tears, "Oh Lo Lo. Thank God you're here. Things have just gone from bad to catastrophic with my father!"

Lauren frowned, "What's the bastard blaming you for now?" Zee's father Richard (who lived up to his name. He was a complete DICK!), had always been hard on her from the moment she was born the wrong sex. But since her grandfather's death the year before he had been a nightmare. He was furious that his dad had left his spectacular and extensive car collection to Kenzington, a girl. He had always resented the closeness of Kenzington's relationship with her grandfather because he had never had that with Albert. He had barely talked to her in the last six months. "Zee what's happened now?" Lauren says again urging her friend to speak.

Zee takes the tissue Lauren offers her and wipes at her tears. Her eyes flashed angrily as she got prepared to share the information with Lauren. " I received a call from our family lawyer the other day requesting that I come in this morning because he had something to discuss with me and that he had some papers for me to sign. So I show up at his office and mom and dad are there as well. Oh Lo Lo, you are never going to guess what the lawyer had to say."

"Tell me," Lauren says holding her breath.

"In one weeks time on my 25th birthday, I am going to be the owner of the controlling shares in Rothchild Chocolatiers Ltd. My Grandfather passed dad over and gave me his company. Richard went nuclear. He almost hit me, Lo Lo, but Mr. Stevenson told him he would call security and put him up on charges if he laid even a finger on me."

"Didn't your mom do something, say something?"

Kenzington choked out a bitter laugh at Lauren's suggestion. "You know mom, she never stands up to him, she just drinks her gin and tonics and takes her valium. She like a walking zombie these days. Anyway dad screamed that he was going to contest the will with every cent that he has because the company is his birthright and that he has earned it for all the years he has been running it since granddad got sick. Mr. Stevenson said that Albert stipulated that dad remain CEO of the company but that I had the veto power in all the major decisions. Dad almost punched him in the face when he said that. I've never seen him this angry, Lauren, not even when I told him I wasn't going to Harvard. So he spat that this whole thing was bullshit and he would fight for what is rightfully his before stomping out of the office with my mom scampering after him. I'm so tired of all this fighting over Poppa's wishes. Dads been giving Nanna a hard time too. Argh I'm so sick of this shit!"

Lauren sat quietly for a moment letting everything that Zee had just told her sink in. "Zee you need to get away for a while. Get out of the city."

"Oh and where would you suggest I go, Lo Lo?"

"Switzerland," Lauren says with a big grin.

Kenzington's eyebrows raise questioningly. "Switzerland? Why Switzerland?"

"I'm going to Switzerland tomorrow for the freestyle festival. Bo Dennis asked me to accompany her." Kenzington watches as her friend gets a dreamy look on her face at the mention of this Bo Dennis person.

"Who's Bo Dennis and what's with the love struck teenager face, Lo Lo?" Lauren filled her in on meeting Bo at the track the day before and their dinner last night.

The dark haired woman gives Lauren a dubious look. "Well wont I be crowding your style. It's obvious you like this Bo, Lo Lo. I don't want to get in the way or anything."

Lauren shook her head adamantly her golden hair shiny in the light. " Don't be silly Zee we are just friends and beside we haven't spent much time together lately because I've been so busy with work. It will be fun and I want you to meet her, she's great. Plus Bo will be busy with events and stuff so I can drag you to the touristy things while she's busy."

"Well gee, when you put it like that how could I possibly refuse," Kenzington responds to Lauren sarcastically. "I thought this was about making me feel better not worse."

"Very funny, Zee," Lauren says, punching her on the arm playfully. "It will be fun, I promise. Come on, we'll go skiing."

Kenzington's eyes light up she absolutely loved to ski. "Okay, Lo Lo, I'm there. What time we leaving?" They both get up and embrace before heading out the coffee shop.

"I'll pick you up at seven sharp, be ready."

"Okay. It's a date." Kenzington ignored a couple of people taking snapshots of her on their phones and focuses on the look her friend was giving her.

"I mean it KENZINGTON, seven sharp. Not seven thirty, not eight..."

"Yeah, yeah, time nazi. I got it seven o'clock on the dot. See you tomorrow, Lo Lo. I can't wait to meet your new girlfriend." Before Lauren can tell her that Bo wasn't her girlfriend (yet), Kenzington Rothchild III, soon to be a billionaire at age 25, with a final wave, headed off. She slipped her headphones on and with music blaring she half walked, half danced, towards her penthouse apartment a couple of blocks away.

* * *

**Mistyfiedbycopelands1 Author's Note: I was totally psyched to watch the season end of the super motocross 450 on Saturday night. I sat cheering for my favourite Super-cross rider Ryan Villopoto. He Won! Now I'm all ready to start on chapter 4. Bo is going to put on a fucking show her first time in Zurich. I intend on going through my videos and DVD's of Freestyle Motocross. I'm up working on the tricks and stunts I'm going to have Bo pull off. Keep reading and thanks for your support.**** You Guys Rooocccck!**

**Doccubus21 Author's Note: Thank you all for your wonderful response to this story. We are having a great time writing it :). I am really enjoying writing a completely AU story featuring my favorite ladies. Please continue to show your support it helps keep us excited and motivated. Take care. Xxoo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Carving Her Path**

**Chapter 4**

**It's Britney Bitch!**

* * *

As Kenzington walked down the street she swiped at her iPhone 5 going directly to her play list. _"Here we go. Time to jam,"_ she thought to herself as the beats to Kylie Minogue's, 'Can't Get You Out Of My Head started playing loudly in her ears. She paused and did a few dance moves from the video that she knew off by heart. She opened her stance. She then extended her hands in front of herself. She moved as if she was a robot. Grabbing each side of her head she mimicked that of the back up dancers, twisting her head and body. She stood bobbing to the beat. The light she had been waiting for, had since changed red making it safe for her to cross the street. She didn't even notice the flashing walk sign as she continued to dance. She was in her own little world getting lost in the music. One of the cab drivers waiting at the lights started to imitate her moves. She laughed when someone walked past her, crossing the street giving her a sidelong glance as they did so, she realized that yet again she had totally spaced. She bowed to the cab as he honked his horn in appreciation for her free show.

She pretty much danced the entire way back to her home several blocks from the coffee shop. What would her father think if he had seen her display on the street, with her being a Rothchild and all? _"He'd freak the fuck out and demand that I get into the town car as to not embarrass him,"_ she thought to herself. She ran into a store to grab something to eat. She knew her maid had already cooked her dinner but she wanted a quick snack. She grabbed a large bag of regular Lays potato chips and a cold can of Cherry Coke. She paid and joked around with the clerk in the store.

She was opening and eating the chips before she even had the money out to pay. She knew the guy behind the counter personally. They talked and joked around, every time Kenzington stopped in. She'd even stop in on occasion just to say hi even when she wasn't buying anything. She shows him her latest dance moves and he applauded her when she was done telling her she should be a choreographer. She gives him a playful wink as she walks out the door , warning him to look out for her newest moves showing up in the next Britney video.

Living on Central Park West she had to pass the park everyday. She loved to just sit and people watch. Thinking of people, her mind went directly to Lauren's, Bo. _"Why does that name sound so familiar"_, she ponders to herself. "_Bo Dennis. I know that __name. Bo Dennis",_ she kept repeating it to herself. It wasn't until she noticed a few guys at the 79th street entrance doing stunts on their bikes that her brain clicked and she remembered who Bo Dennis was. _"No way. No fucking way! It can't possibly be THAT Bo Dennis_." She picked up the pace as she walked. As she entered the swanky building on ninety-fourth street she was greeted by her doorman who reached for and took her bags from her. "Afternoon, Ms. Rothchild." The man smiled as he walked ahead of her and pushed the button on the elevator. Kenzington talked with him and inquired after his family as they rode the elevator up to the top floor, he handed her back her bags upon arrival and tilted his hat goodbye when she stepped out, the doors closing softly behind her.

Once inside Kenzington smelled the aroma of food being cooked by her maid. She headed straight for her home entertainment and gaming room, after depositing her bags on the floor. She used the remote on the desk and turned on her state of the art stereo system. The room was instantly filled with the upbeat sounds of one of her favorite artists, Britney Spears. The song "Till The World Ends' was blasting, through her eight surround sound speakers. _"Its as if my girl is right here with me,"_ Kenzington thought to herself. She smiled and danced. "One day Britney. One day soon, I will be front row at your concert dancing my ass off." She said to an empty room. "Now lets get to know everything there is to know about Lauren's new crush, Ms. Bo Dennis, shall we?" She stuffed a handful of chips into her mouth as she sat down in front of her laptop. She looked around her favorite room taking in the many games, gadgets and toys that were her favorite escape from her everyday problems as she waited for her laptop to boot up. She clicked open a web browser bringing up google and typed in Bo Dennis. Bo's image flashed up on screen first followed by dozens of headlines about Bo the rising star. She looked at all the images that came up, sliding across her screen as a slide show. Her mouth fell open, when she saw a newly uploaded photo pop up along side the others. "Holy shit! Is that who I think it is?" Kenzington clicked on the new photo to get a larger view and low and behold the flash of familiar blonde hair was indeed her best friend and there she was standing alongside Bo. The photo must have been taken by someone else that had been at the track the other day. She looked closely at the smiling face of her friend, her hands outstretched obviously lost in talking about her passion building and designing state of the art, challenging BMX and motocross courses. But what she loved the most was the look of complete rapture and attention Bo was giving Lauren in return. Kenzington leaned back in the chair her eyes fixed on the perfect picture of mutual attraction being displayed before her. "Wow. My best friend is going to Switzerland with "The Bo Dennis!" She shrieked. _"This is so awesome. Bo asked Lauren to go with her to her competition. And Lauren said yes? Okay, this is huge,"_ She thought to herself as she sat smiling from ear to ear. The idea of Lauren seeing any woman tickled her. Especially after her previous messy breakup. Lauren had been alone for far too long, she deserved someone special in her life to love and cherish her.

But Bo Dennis? Lauren's first dip back into the dating pool was a bit of a surprise. Kenzington's best friend was shy and usually showed interest in woman who were equally reserved and not so...well...charismatic. Bo was the complete opposite of what she had seen of Lauren's previous interests. Bo was a public figure and she handled the reporters and fans with ease. Bo is like the rock star of the BMX world and if the rumors were true, future motocross rock star. Her status as the golden girl of BMX was high and with her charm, looks and natural, fearless talent she was only going rise higher and higher. Would the growing fame and attention that Bo was steadily building, be too much for Lauren? Though saying that Lauren had graced the cover of several very prestigious magazines herself and was quite famous in certain circles, the magazines however tended to be read by very different people that watched and read sports magazines. Kenzington frowned as she continued to browse the net. She started to have second thoughts about accompanying Lauren tomorrow. _"I can't go. I can't intrude on their..."_ She stopped, because she had no idea what they were. It was so obvious that Lauren had feelings for Bo as more than a friend, she hadn't seen that sparkle in Lauren's eyes for a long time. And Bo had to have fond feelings for her best friend if she invited her to go away with her. But was Bo just interested in being friends with Lauren or was there a romantic element to Bo's invitation? The problem was that no matter what news article she seemed to click on there was very little personal information to be found. Bo was very good at separating her career from her private life, it seemed. She appeared genuine and nice but things were not always what they seemed on the surface. No, she had to go because she wouldn't be a good friend if she didn't check Bo out for herself. Lauren was her best friend, the sister she never had. Kenzington loved her dearly and she would never let Lauren ever get hurt by another woman, ever again!

Suddenly her maid entered without warning. Kenzington jumped at the intrusion. "What the fuck!" She yelled. "What are you still doing here? I thought you had left. You scared the shit out of me. Are you crazy just walking in without knocking?!" She asked in a very high pitch.

"I'm sorry Ms. Rothchild but I was given instructions by your..."

Kenzington cut her off. "Look, you know my one rule." She tilted her head waiting for the woman to respond.

She gave Kenzington a hard stare. "I'm never to enter the game room when I hear the music because..." She paused...

"Come on. Say it. You interrupted my most cherished alone time when you're never to do that because?" Kenzington said again, enjoying watching the woman squirm.

The woman straightened her uniform, cleared her throat and said the words Kenzington was waiting to hear. "I'm never to interrupt you because..." She did the silly dance move along with saying, "Its Britney Bitch!" Kenzington erupted into a fit of laughter having made the older woman say and do the scene from Britney's video.

"Look, I know my dad hired you to spy on me and you promised me that you wouldn't do it anymore. But if I for even one second think that you are running back to him telling him every little thing that I do, I will not hesitate in firing your ass!" she barked at the woman. "Now get out!" She yelled. The woman was flustered and going very red in the face. She backed out of the game room and hurried off towards the kitchen. Kenzington knew that the woman would be picking up the phone to call her father. Kenzington slammed the door behind. _"Shit! Shit! Shit! The nerve _

_of her. I should find my own damn maid. The woman creeps me out and her cooking sucks!"_ she thought to herself. She pulled out her iPhone and she swiped it until her nanna's name popped up. The phone rang a few times before it was answered.

"Kenzington what did you do now? Your dad is here having a fit with your maid on the phone." She whispered.

Kenzington giggled. "You mean his maid, don't you? She was only here to spy on me and report back to dad. So I uh...I did a bad thing. I made her do a Britney impersonation for barging into the one room that is off limits to her spying ass. I was wondering if maybe you could..." Kenzington paused waiting for her nanna's soft laughter to die down. She heard her move off into another room and close the door blocking out the sound of her fathers angry voice in the background.

"You made her do WHAT?" Kenzington repeated the full story back to her grandmother. " Oh my Lord. Honey, I thought you had grown out of your crazy obsession with Britney Spears?" Her grandmother couldn't help but burst out into laughter once more as Kenzington started to defend the pop stars honor. Kenzington ended up laughing with her grandmother as she continued to playfully tease Kenzington about her taste in music.

"I thought I should give you a heads up because I knew that dad would just overreact as usual. I don't like putting you in the middle of our dramas. I'm sorry, Grans." She apologized because she knew that Richard would start bitching and moaning about her bad attitude and behavior all night to the sweet old woman. She knew that her grandmother wouldn't take any notice of all the horrible things her father would say about her but wanted to make sure she was prepared for it.

"I was also calling to invite you over for dinner tonight because I'm going abroad tomorrow."

The old woman's tone got serious at this news. "Away? Where are you going? I hope this isn't because of your father. You know his bark is worse than his bite." She said, her concern evident.

Kenzington started to dance to Britney playing in the background. "No nanna, it's nothing bad. Though it will be nice to get away for a while. I'm taking Lauren and her friend Bo to Switzerland. Bo has a competition there and invited Lauren who in turn invited me. Lauren seems to really like Bo, but I want to make sure she's good enough for my best friend. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Can you please stop over tonight for dinner, so we can have a proper catch up before I go? It's been a while and all this stuff with the lawyer has me missing grandpa like crazy."

"Well of course, honey. I would love to have dinner, it has been far too long. But can we get take out though? That maid of yours isn't a very good cook."

Kenzington laughed, "Yeah, tell me something I don't know. I've been thinking about sending her to some cooking classes at the local college!" They both laughed at how the maid would handle that suggestion because she thought she was a fabulous cook.

"Kenzington, sweetie. I'm glad you are going along with Lauren and this Bo. How much do you know about this Bo?"

"Not as much as I would like to. It's obvious that Lauren already has strong feelings towards her. I need to check Bo out for myself, especially after the last one. Lauren has only just started to get her spark back. That bitch did such a number on her and the last thing I need is Lauren falling for someone who could turn around and crush her heart all over again. I don't think she would recover."

"She's lucky to have you as a friend, Honey. You know how much I love Lauren and I know she's had such a hard time since her breakup with, she who must not be named. I tell you, if I were younger, I would of kicked that woman's ass for hurting her so much?" her nanna growled. "I don't know why you haven't done it already? What on earth are you waiting for? That woman needs an ass whoopin.

"Cut the tough girl act nanna and be here by eight, okay? And for the record I would have kicked that bitches ass all across town if Lauren hadn't made me promise not to!" Kenzington added. "I'll see you tonight, Gran. Love you." Kenzington hung up her phone and dropped it into her pocket, she then grabbed the remote and turned the volume up once more.

**The next morning...**

When Bo first arrived at the airport she was bombarded by hordes of people. She put on her brightest smile and waded into the crowd of the press and adoring fans. She had gotten hardly any sleep last night, her mind filled with questions about her mother and what she had been hiding. And when she wasn't thinking of her mother, she was thinking about Lauren and what effect this trip would have on their blossoming friendship. Was Lauren just as captivated and drawn to her as she was. She had never felt this kind of instant sense of connection before, it was scary and exciting all at the same time. Reporters wanted to know her thoughts on the Zurich competition that she was heading to. She was bombarded with question which she tried to answer politely and clearly. She was able to keep the personal questions to a minimum steering the questioning to her career only. Most of the reporters knew not to ask questions about her private life it was just an odd few that would continue to try to get personal with her. Surprise, surprise, it was usually the journalists for the tabloids that seemed to camp out inside airports hoping to spot someone worth while to harass.

In the past 2 years Bo had won top awards slowly making a name for herself, building her credits and legend along the way. This year she was said to be a definite winner for the best BMX Trick Innovation category. She had perfected her signature move the "Rock Solid Back flip." The Red-Bull X-Fighters grabbed the title of FMX series of the year. With that coverage Bo was brought well and truly into the spotlight. A reporter, raising his voice to be heard above everyone else asked if she seen the interview with Ricky Carmichael. Bo paused at the question wandering what an interview with Ricky Carmichael had to do with her. "No I haven't," Bo responds honestly as she grabbed an offered marker from an eager fan asking her to sign the front of her T-Shirt. Bo noticed the slight look of disappointment when she bent down and signed her name across the woman's stomach and not across her ample breasts that were straining against the light cotton fabric. Bo gave the woman a smile as she handed back the marker.

A high pitched, excited voice carried over the crowd saying, "I have a copy, Ms. Dennis, if you would like to see it." Bo saw an arm rise into the air waving her iPad as she weaved in and out around the gathered crowd trying to make her way to Bo.

"Hey, can you guys make room, please. Let her through," Bo asked politely. The crowd parted letting the beautiful woman pass. She had several friends following behind her. "Hello uh, Bo. My name is Debbie and I'm a huge fan. Do you mind taking a picture with me first?" She asked, her previous confidence gone as she stood now very nervously in front of her idol.

"No, not at all. I don't mind." Bo let the woman move close to her and draped an arm across her shoulders as her friends cheered and took pictures. They all took turns to get a picture with Bo. Once they were done Debbie loaded up the video of the interview, and put on the earphones that the woman offered her. The reporter who was interviewing Ricky asked him what his thoughts were about the new rise in popularity in the sport of BMX, more specifically the female BMX circuit. Bo unintentionally held her breath as she listened to her childhood idol and inspiration answer the reporters question.

"I've seen the progression of female BMX riders go further than expected, not only riding wise but also popularity wise with riders from all over the world uniting to promote the sport to show the world that riding bikes at a professional level isn't a male only sport."

Bo gasped when another reporter asked him one more question in regards to the woman's circuit. "What are your thoughts on Bo Dennis?" Carmichael smiled. And that smile made Bo smile. She had enjoyed her time at The Suzuki Camp Carmichael. She had learnt so much from the motocross legend and had also formed a friendship in the process. He had become more of a father towards Bo than her real father had and he called her regularly to see how she was doing not just in her pursuits in her career but also in her general well being. "Bo Dennis is one of the most aggressive riders in the world. All eyes are on her to watch as she comes into her own. She's 23 years old and she's already scooped up wins in three major contests. The Simpel session which she dominated, I might add, she landed a double decade that stopped the show. I was so impressed with her that I invited her down my camp as you all know. I've never seen a more versatile rider in the sport ever. If she so chooses to she can compete in several category's. Park, dirt BMX and her crossover to motocross will come natural to her. I believe Bo will quickly evolve in the discipline, mastering it and competing with the best in no time."

Bo held her emotions in check as she quietly thanked Debbie for allowing her to use her iPad, giving the delighted woman a hug before turning her attention back to the other fans who waited patiently for their time with the charismatic brunette. She reminded herself to call Ricky when she gets back from Switzerland. She was hoping that he would aid her if she did indeed decide to switch from BMX to motocross.

Dozens more fans (90% of them women) wanted autographs and pictures with her. Bo patiently interacted with every single fan, ignoring her exhaustion. Bo valued her fans, without them paying the money to fill the stadiums she wouldn't be where she was today. There were a handful of women that were trying their best to hit on and flirt with her. A few tried to slip her their phone numbers whispering for her to please call them. To their surprise she politely declined their advances even as her beast grumbled in protest inside her at all the decadent flesh being offered to her and being denied. All Bo could think about was a particular blonde. Images of Lauren came to mind. Lauren looking nervous. Lauren rolling her eyes. Lauren laughing. Lauren taking her hand. Her mind was filled with Lauren Lewis. Being unable to sleep she had gotten up and Googled her new friend wanting to find out everything about the woman who had captured her full and undivided attention. What Bo found from her search made her wonder if she even had a hope in hell of getting this woman to date her. Her mind rushed over the information as she continued to sign autographs and pose for pictures.

**Lauren Lewis. Child prodigy. She graduated high school at the age of eleven years old. She was the youngest to graduate MIT, at the age of fifteen, where she received her degree in Engineering. She then attended Columbia University where she received her PHD (doctor) degree in Physics in just three years. Her first job was at Cal Tech University as an assistant professor, where she worked for three years before going to work for her father Derrick Lewis, one of the worlds top Architectural Engineers.**

Mr. Lewis hired Lauren at the age of twenty-one to assist him on a major project. Lauren found herself very interested in the field. With her degree in Physics it all came natural to her. She was the leading Engineer more than once. She became so good she developed a reputation in the business. She traveled the world to design some of the best Architectural marvels of the 21

**st**** century. Lauren was at the top of her field and was therefore able to pick and choose what projects she wanted to participate in and it allowed her more time to pursue her love of designing state of the art, original and challenging motocross tracks. **

Forty five minutes later and finally alone in the first class lounge, Bo sat waiting listening to her iPhone. She was slowly drifting off to sleep with thoughts of Lauren when she thought she heard her name.  
She paused the music to be sure, her tired eyes scanning the terminal. She noticed Lauren standing across the room, just inside the door, smiling. She was holding a sign with Bo's name on it. Bo jumped up from her seat as Lauren gave her another bright glowing smile and waved the sign playfully. She turned her back and gathered her belongings eager to get close to Lauren and her warmth. Bo approached Lauren with a huge grin of her own. Her smile faltered when all of a sudden a tiny dark haired woman, with the most striking eyes she had ever seen, approached Lauren, leaning against the blonde with familiar affection.

Bo's heart pounded in her chest as she watched Lauren, the blondes attention now on the new presence. Lauren's hand went around the mystery woman's shoulders, pulling her closer, placing a kiss on top of her head. Bo's smile completely faded, her heart dropping. Her eyes locked onto the loving display playing out before her. Bo thinking she must be hallucinating from lack of sleep, closed her weary eyes and shook her head before opening them again and seeing the same imagery. Bo let out a small sound of disappointment and just stood there rooted to the spot as her heart and her head waged war on how to respond to this intruder. Her plans for getting to know Lauren and spending every spare moment alone with her completely unraveled leaving her desperate to escape so she could sort through the swirling maelstrom of emotions coursing though her entire being.

Kenzington noticed the abrupt change in Bo's countenance right away at hers and Lauren's display of affection. She quickly untangled herself from Lauren and approached the uncertain brunette. She gave Bo her friendliest and least threatening smile and introduced herself. "Hi, Bo. I'm Kenzington. Kenzington Rothchild. I'm Lauren's best friend, it's very nice to meet you. She extended her hand out. All Bo's tired brain let her hear was two words, best friend. The painful clenching in her heart subsided as the words sank in. She reached out and shook Kenzington's hand flashing her a brilliant smile. Bo looked over the raven haired woman's shoulder fixing her gaze on the grinning blonde behind her.

"We should get going. Got everything?" Kenzington collected her luggage making a show on how heavy they were. Bo watched as Lauren chastised her friend about over-packing and what she could possibly have needed to require two large suit cases and a carry-on bag that was almost just as big. "Hey! This one is just for my shoes," Kenzi replied allowing Lauren to carry one of her bags.

"Just shoes!" Lauren responds incredulously. Lauren gave Bo a playful wink as she continued to tease her friend.

"Oh please. You know how much room my boots take up, and you know I can never choose between them. They all had to come with me." Bo found herself laughing at Lauren's and Kenzington's antics as they walked through the terminal. Bo noticed that they seemed to be going in the wrong direction for their loading gate. The corridor they were currently walking down was almost completely deserted except for a few scattered security personnel.

"So, ah, where are we heading? I'm sure the gate for our flight is at the other end of the airport and our plane is boarding soon. I think we might miss it, if we don't hurry." Bo looked back and forth between the two women as they smiled conspiratorially at each other. "Whats going on?" she asked in confusion at their lack of worry about missing their flight.

Kenzington skipped alongside her saying "Uh yeah, about that...I don't really like crowds so, uh... change of plans. We're not flying commercial. We're taking my family's private jet." She explained, smiling at Bo's shocked expression to the news. "You don't mind do you? I figured this way you can relax on the way to and from, without being bothered by all your adoring fans and sneaky reporters that like to ambush people when they are 35,000 feet in the air with no escape. Not to mention you can have some alone time with my best friend and be able to get to know each other better." Bo quickly looked around wondering if Lauren was listening to their conversation. She noticed Lauren a fair distance away talking animatedly on the phone. She hadn't heard a phone ring so it must have been on silent or Lauren had made the call herself. Bo relaxed, she wasn't ready to let Lauren know just how much she liked her. It was important to get to know each other first, to be friends.

They came to the end of the corridor. Kenzington pushed in a code on a numbered keypad beside the door. The doors opened automatically with a quiet click and a hiss revealing a couple of strapping young men in navy blue suits standing right outside.

"These guys will take our luggage and stow it on board for us," Kenzington said, watching the brunette closely. Bo handed over her bags to one of the men and turned back to watch Lauren as she continued to talk on the phone. Bo couldn't help but smile as she watched the blondes free hand flutter about as she talked.

Kenzington nudged Bo with her elbow getting her attention. "Pssst...you like her huh? I mean you like her , like her." She wiggled her eyebrows at Bo.

Bo blushed at the tiny woman's startling insight. "Jeez, is it that obvious."

Kenzington laughed, shoving Bo playfully. "Not to everyone. One blonde in particular probably hasn't got a clue. But seriously, Bo. Are you interested in my best friend." Lauren had just hung up her phone and was approaching them, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Bo turned to Kenzington, who's expression was now very serious as her gaze seemed to see into Bo's very soul.

"Yes, I am. I like her very much," Bo responded in an earnest whisper.

Kenzington saw that this conversation would have to be put on hold for now as Lauren arrived handing the waiting men her luggage and Kenzington's other bag.

"Why's everyone looking so serious? Come on we have a plane to catch," Lauren said, unable to hide her excitement about going to Switzerland with her bestest friend in the whole wide world and a woman that made her stomach flutter at the very sight of her. She turned around and started towards the 2010 Bombardier Challenger Jet with a giddy skip in her step.

"To be continued, Bo Bo," Kenzi said, giving the brunette a knowing smile. She then followed after Lauren, Bo following closely behind. Bo had a feeling that Kenzington was very protective of the Engineer that had stopped to talk to the man in the orange vest that was doing the pre-flight engine checks. She realized that to have even a chance at having a romantic relationship with Lauren she would have to pass whatever tests that Kenzington had planned for her and Bo had a feeling that it was probably going to be more dangerous than an aerial back flip! Kenzington slapped Lauren on the butt as she walked past and yelled over the starting engine. "Get on the plane, Nerdy McNerd and let the man do his job!" Bo smiled as Lauren laughed at her friend and punched her playfully in the arm. Kenzington turned around, yelling back at Bo. "And I thought you would be faster being an adrenalin junky BMX stunt rider. Come on, Slow Poke." Kenzington gave Bo a wink and then entered the plane.

Lauren turned her attention to Bo waiting for her to indeed catch up. The usual spring in Bo's step was absent, Lauren noticed and when Bo stopped in front of her she noticed the faint dark circles under her eyes. Bo looked beyond exhausted and Lauren's face filled with concern for her. "Bo are you ill? You look terrible."

"Well thanks, you certainly know how to flatter a girl."

Lauren stammered, "Oh no you are beautiful..I..mean..I...didn't ….mean." Bo smiled, putting up a hand stopping the flustered blondes apologies.

"I was kidding Lauren. I know I must look horrendous, I haven't slept properly for almost two days. I'm sure it shows."

Lauren reached out to Bo as if to caress her face, she stopped herself midway and moved aside gesturing for Bo to board before her. "After you, Bo. Perhaps you will be able to get some sleep during the flight over." Bo nodded giving the concerned blonde a small smile.

The plane was airborne ten minutes later. Kenzington had headed off to the cockpit as soon as they had taken off, much to Bo's surprise. She had expected the girl to be watching her every move like a hawk through the whole flight. She couldn't seem to figure the eccentric woman out._ "Which makes her even more dangerous," _Bo thought to herself, with a smile. _"Trust Lauren to have a super protective friend that is as sharp as a tack and is just this side of quite possibly being a little crazy and therefore capable of anything." _Bo shook her head realizing that it didn't matter how many hoops Kenzington made her jump through she would do it and more, if it meant having a chance with the amazing woman sitting beside her. "What's your friend doing up there in the cockpit? Does she have the hots for the pilot or something?"

Lauren laughed, "No, she's sitting beside him and is probably the one flying the plane right now."

Bo's eyes widened, "Oh wow! That's so cool." Lauren noticed Bo's hands that had already been gripping the armrests of her chair, were now gripping them so tight that her knuckles were white.

Lauren put her hand on top of the tense hand closest to her. "She's very good at flying this plane Bo. Her Grandfather taught her to fly when she was eleven. We are in very safe hands." Lauren watched Bo's body relax at her words and touch. Bo slouched down into the plush leather seat. Lauren took Bo's hand in her her own and lifted the armrest turning the two seats into one. She turned her body toward the brunette, bending her left leg at the knee to face Bo. "Bo? Why haven't you been sleeping?"

Bo looked down at their joined hands enjoying the feeling of warmth and security that seemed to flow from Lauren into her. "I've had a lot on my mind lately. I can't seem to shut off my brain. I usually get like this before a competition." That's what she said to Lauren sitting beside her. What she said in her head was, _"Oh well I'm a complete freak that has these wild uncontrollable urges that point to me being either a sex addict or completely crazy. I found a key hidden in my dead mothers laptop for a safety deposit box back in my home town that I swore I would never return too and I can't seem to stop thinking about a certain blonde, that is.. even at this very second stealing my heart." _Bo groaned in frustration and closed her eyes willing herself to just be normal.

Lauren's frown deepened. Bo's generalized answer to why she wasn't sleeping was obviously covering something much more personal. As much as she wished Bo hadn't come up with a flimsy excuse for her insomnia and had confided in her with the real reason for her troubled mind, she understood that they barely knew each other. They had gone out to dinner once for goodness sake. She couldn't expect Bo to just open up to her about anything. While she was sure that Bo felt some sort of connection to her like she did for the brunette, it would take time to build and nurture their friendship. Right now all Lauren could do was try to help Bo relax enough to get some sleep or she would not be rested enough to compete well in the upcoming events. Lauren released Bo's hand and stood up. Bo made a sound of protest at the loss of contact and opened her weary bloodshot eyes to look up at the blonde. "Where are you going?"

Bo seemed so vulnerable as she looked up at Lauren with sad tired eyes. "I'll be back in a minute, Bo. There's a tea that I drink to help me relax. I'm going to make you a cup and then I'll just sit here with you until you fall asleep okay. I wont be long."

Twenty minutes later, after drinking the tea Lauren had brewed for her Bo had closed her eyes, smiling a little when Lauren took hold of her hand again. Thoughts of her beast and her mother drifted away as Lauren talked softly beside her about anything and everything she could think of. The only thought left were of the woman sitting next to her. _"I could really see myself falling madly and deeply in love with this woman,"_ she thought to herself as her head got way to heavy to support anymore and she started to drift away with thoughts of Lauren.

Lauren smiled when Bo finally started to relax. She felt the tension seep out of her as she talked softly to the beautiful woman beside her. Bo's head slumped onto Lauren's shoulder as she mumbled something incoherent. Lauren continued to talk softly and hold Bo's hand. A few minutes later Bo was out cold, snoring softly. She started to fall forward off of Lauren's shoulder. Lauren caught her sleeping beauty and shifted along the seat a bit more until she was able to rest Bo's head in her lap. Lauren watched as Bo lifted her legs up in her sleep, curling them onto the seat and wiggled and mumbled until she was snuggled against Lauren and comfortable. Lauren lay one arm on her thigh above Bo's head and rested her other arm across Bo midsection, taking her hand again. She spent most of the flight just watching Bo sleep soundly in her lap...

* * *

**Mistyfiedbycopeland1 A/N :**

**This has to be the most fun I've had writing, well since realizing I was a writer. I'm sure it's the fact that I'm doing this with my talented girlfriend doccubus21, who, in case you haven't noticed her chapters are like mini novels. I think the best part of writing with her is the fact that she is so very talented and she can deny it all she likes but the proof is in the reviews which I save. So keep reading OUR story.**

_Doccubus21 A/N: I am blushing right now with all the praise coming from my equally talented girlfriend ;) I am sorry that it has taken so long to post an update but at long last it is finally here. It can be tricky at times writing this story together when we are continents apart and also writing other stories as well but know that we will bring you more chapters it just may take a while some times lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. xxoo_


End file.
